Images have often been processed to identify the layout of the various objects, such as text, within the image. One proposed method of analyzing the layout of objects within an image converts the image into a binary form, extracts sets of white rectangles from the binary image, and uses the extracted sets of white rectangles as separators to divide the page image into several regions.